I'm Gonna Love You
by itsamandything
Summary: Alternate ending for Panama. No Song, murder or torture. Just fluff and some nsfw content ;)


**I'm Gonna Love You**

**A Prison Break **

**Author: itamandything**

**A/N: Starts at the end of Panama. **

_A scene from a movie that every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone_

_-Meghan Trainor _

"She will get you where you need to go." He'd said and there she was. Sara. She was here. She was free.

"I love you." Michael whispered, taking her in his arms, bringing her in close. "I thought…"

"I was in jail but I'm free." She said, sniffling. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. "Kellerman came forward. Made a full confession. Michael, Lincoln's free." She said to him.

"What?" Lincoln said coming to a stop.

"Kellerman told the courts everything. They exonerated you."

"What about Michael?"

"A friend of my fathers is looking into it but given the circumstances, he thinks he can get the charges dropped." She said gently running her fingers up and down his chest.

"I need a drink." He said and turned to go back inside the boat cabin. He grabbed the tequila and a paperclip then he took a drink before walking back on deck. "Get this off of me." He said handing the clip to Michael.

"We did it." Michael said, and Lincoln dropped the cuffs into the water and brought Michael in for a hug. "We did it Linc."

"I can go home. I can see my son. I have to call LJ." He said taking the phone from Michael.

Michael climbed on the boat and Sara took his hand, leading him to the bow. "What does this mean?" He asked her.

"It means we can go wherever. Do whatever we want." She said to him. He pulled her in close, and kissed her. "I love you too." She said to him and he smiled into the kiss. "When I got that voicemail, I was so scared I would be too late." She confessed.

"Never too late. Never." He said kissing her again. "I've been a miserable prick the last week." He admitted to her. "I wanted you here. I wanted you free."

"I couldn't have lived with myself if I was the reason you were caught. I'd do it again." She said to him.

"You won't have to." He said and she smiled as he hugged her.

He pressed her tight against him. She felt herself relax into his touch. "You're stuck with me Scofield."

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with." He said to her and she smiled at him, looking up from where her head was positioned on his chest. "I want to go home." He said and she nodded.

"Then we go home." She confirmed.

…

The trip home was something that he wasn't looking forward to. He was excited but what would happen when he stepped foot back in Chicago he wondered. He was still the mastermind behind eight men escaping from prison. There had to be blowback from that.

Before they even left the terminal, Bruce Bennett met them and guided them to a waiting car. "Here's whats going to happen," he began. "You will be meeting with the FBI. They're going to take your statement. The agents are from OPR. They've assured me your record will be clean and you'll be free to live your life in exchange for testimony about Alex Mahone." Bruce said. "They know he broke the law following you to Panama. They also know you had him arrested."

"Do they know why he was arrested?" Michael asked him.

"Yes. Enough to charge him with international trafficking." Bruce said. "They are more concerned with the people that he murdered though. They want all the information on The Company."

"All right." Michael said sitting back in the car, Sara took his hand and squeezed it. "I do need a favor if possible." Michael added, looking at Bruce. "Fernando Sucre. He's in Panama. He was injured. Can you get him the same deal you got me? He was fleeing on a plan in New Mexico when it was shot down on Mahone's orders, thinking Lincoln and I were on the plane." Michael explained to him.

"I'll see what I can do." Bruce said as the car came to a stop.

This was it. They all exited the car but before they could go inside, Sara pulled Michael in close, kissing him on the lips. "I love you." She said to him and he smiled when they parted.

"I love you too. I'll never stop saying that." He said, taking her cheeks in his hands.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it." She replied as the pads of his thumbs traced her lips. Sara reluctantly let his hand go as agents escorted him inside. He'd insisted that she got with Lincoln to sign the papers for his exoneration.

Sara stood beside Lincoln as he signed the necessary documents and she couldn't help but smile. "This is real?" He asked and she nodded. She understood where he was coming from. She was sure when Kellerman showed up she was screwed. But she'd been wrong. Maybe she'd misjudged him all together.

They were lead out of the judges office and LJ was there with Jane. Before Sara could register anything, Lincoln had scooped him up in a bone crushing hug and she cried. This was more than she'd imagined when she left that door unlocked so long ago. "Sara, this is my son, LJ." Lincoln said and the teen hugged her.

"Thank you." He said when they parted.

"For what?"

"Leaving the door unlocked." He simply said.

"You're welcome." She responded.

They paced in Bruce's office, waiting for him to return with Michael. "What is taking so long?" Lincoln said in frustration.

"Mahone did a lot of bad things." Sara said.

"He killed my dad." Lincoln said and Sara stopped pacing.

"Michael never said anything."

"He didn't know what to say. We'd just gotten him back. He died in Michael's arms. The Company has taken so much, from us. From us all." He said putting an arm around LJ's shoulders. "This better be it." Lincoln added.

"Amen." Sara said pouring herself a glass of water, sitting beside Lincoln on the couch.

She jumped when the door opened and she ran directly to Michael. "It's done. I'm free." He said and she kissed him. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Thank god." She said holding onto him as if he were going to disappear. "I was worried." She admitted and he shook his head.

"Sara, I took the liberty of setting up a safe house for you to go. There's enough room for the four of you until you get things sorted. I made sure your things were put into storage and I have my team working on your inheritance." Bruce said and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry for thinking you had something to do with killing my dad." She said when she released him.

"I don't blame you. I'm glad you trusted me." He said. "I have to get back to the office but there's a car downstairs that will take you to the safe house." He said and Lincoln got up to shake his hand before he left.

"Ready?" Michael asked and she nodded.

…

The house was in the subdivision she'd grown up in. It was pretentious as hell. But it was a warm bed with Michael, Sara said to herself. She went to the main bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a content sigh and Michael joined her sometime later. "I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me." He said to her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry too," she said and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "For running out on you in Gila. I wish like hell I'd just stayed put." She said to him.

"You were angry. You were justified in leaving." He said to her. "Is it wrong that I want a hot shower before we do anything else?"

"Not at all. No more looking over your shoulder." She quipped.

"No more running." He replied and Sara looked over to him. She got up off the bed, and held her hand out to help him up.

"Follow me." She said and she led them into the spacious bathroom, dropping his hand to turn the shower on.

"Sara, I don't.." He started to say but she silenced him.

"Shut up." She said to him, peeling his hoodie off then motioning for him to lift his arms so she could rid him of his shirt. He stopped her hand when it was on the button go his jeans, and he shook his head.

"I don't want you to think I expect anything, from you." He said slowly.

"I want this Michael. I want you." She said lifting her shirt. "We've wasted so much time. I don't want to waste anymore." She said as she finished undressing. He stepped out of his pants and boxers and she pulled him into the shower.

He took her in his arms, letting the water cascade over them. It was heavenly. Being here, holding Sara like this. He felt the tension leaving him all together. "I didn't want to assume anything," he said a minute later.

"You've been nothing but a gentleman." She said to him. She stepped away from him to wet hair hair, washing it then squeezing some of the shower gel into her palm. She lathered it up then moved behind Michael, her hands on his shoulders gently massaging the gel into his skin. She felt him relax into her hands and she grinned. Her hands made sweeping arts down his back then wrapping around him, she washed his stomach. Then her hands moved to his hips, then lower and Michael turned to face her.

"My turn." He said and he used the gel, then turned her around, placing his hands on her shoulders. He massaged them, releasing the knots then moved to her back, then he massaged her breasts.

"Michael," she gasped, his thumb rolling over of her nipples.

Sara turned the shower off and Michael pulled her from it, steam filling the bathroom. He kissed her, pulling her towards the bed. He pushed her back on it, then hovered over her, his weight in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her, then trailed his lips over her wet skin, sucking on her nipple making her moan.

He wasted no time spreading her legs and entering her. He was done wasting time. He lost himself in her, and Sara wrapped her legs around him, making him go deeper in her. He kissed her again, and her nails raked down is inked skin.

He pounded into her, and Sara lost all sense of reason. It had never been _this _good. That she was sure of. Never been like this. She kissed him again. She felt her orgasm rising and tried to keep quiet. Michael was relentless and she loved it. When she felt her orgasm reach the edge, she bit down on his shoulder to stop from screaming.

He came a few moments, later almost collapsing on her. "No foreplay?" She asked as he rolled off of her.

"Shower," he said trying to catch his breath. "Sara, we um…" he said and she shushed him.

"It's okay." She said to him. "I want no barriers with you." She said turning on her side, to face him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She said and crawled under the covers of the plush bed.

"Why'd you come to Panama. You could've just called."

"I had to see you." She said simply.

"I'm glad you came." He said putting his arms around her.

"Me too." She said, closing her eyes.

…

Sara was perusing job listings at rehab clinics when she found was she was interested in. Since she'd been cleared, she wanted to do what she was doing before. She wouldn't work in a hospital. Michael sat a plate of food down in front of her then sitting down himself. "Where did Linc run off to?" She asked taking a bite of the omelet he made.

"He went to register LJ in school. I gave him my loft. It's a two bedroom. I figured he needed somewhere."

"What about you?"

"I was hoping we could find a place."

"We?"

"We."

"Okay." She said taking his hand.

"There's something else." He said tentatively. "I uh had Bruce's lawyer file for an annulment." He said and she dropped her fork. "I hadn't really thought of the future when I married her. I was more concerned with getting Lincoln out. But, it's not fair to you if I don't get an annulment. I didn't want you to think I wasn't thinking of the future because I am. That's all I can think about, is you and me, and raising a family. It's all I've thought about for months."

"Michael." She said and he squeezed her hand.

"I meant what I said Sara. I love you. I want a future with you." She jumped from her chair to his lap, making his chair skid away from the table and she kissed him.

"You have no idea how much I want that too." She said, kissing him again. "I don't know if you're interested but my childhood home is around the corner. As part of my fathers inheritance, I get that house. We can go look at it and see what you think." She said to him and he smiled.

"I'm very interested." He said and she smiled.

He brought her lips to his and kissed them, then the tip of her nose.

If this is how his life was going to be, he would spend the rest of his life a very happy man.


End file.
